wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Herminia
Herminia is a Mienshao who heads the Pokémon trafficking ring, centered in Grímhjart, which had forced Asklepios into their service. Losses in Treasure Town After Kenina's defeat at the hands of Askle, Herminia began investigating the group's work in Treasure Town more closely; after enough studying, she began to suspect that the Heatmor planned to betray her. With Askle's position in mind, she began formulating a plan that would return him to their service, get Kenina out of the picture, and recoup their losses in Treasure Town. Three Birds As setup for the plan, Herminia began feigning a befriending of one of the Wigglytuff Guild's guards, supporting his family and gaining his trust. With her identity still unknown to Kenina, Herminia pretended to be someone who had been kidnapped by the ring. At the same time, she ordered Kenina to steal supplies and information from the Wigglytuff Guild, suggesting that she use it as an opportunity to take care of a troublesome couple among their Pokémon - in reality, herself and a legitimate slave, a Cacturne. Shortly before Kenina would set this plan into motion, Herminia sent a message to the guard that her family was in danger - with her supposed husband's life on the line, she asked him to play along, while finding an excuse to get her separated and keep track of Kenina and Askle when they were inside the Guild, so that they could follow her and later strike at the ring. The plan fell into place fairly smoothly, with Askle even advising Herminia to seek out Freiheit for help once Kenina wouldn't overhear. Once the guard detained her and the duo entered the Guild, she sought out Freiheit as suggested, setting off the explosive as she did so. When she met the Tyranitar, Herminia guided her to where the Cacturne was being held, acting out a breakdown when its remains were in sight. Herminia reported that she'd last seen Askle entering the Guild, with the implication that Kenina might be willing to kill him as well; once Freiheit left to find them, she returned to their house to sneak Hesperos and a recording device inside, proceeding to follow her to the Guild. Once there, she killed the guard, waited for Freiheit to attack, and set off enough of a tremor to break the tunnels through the cliffside, tossing the guard's body into the ocean afterward - to Askle and Freiheit, it would appear as though the latter's Stone Edge was responsible for the destruction and the guard's death. Complications Hours later, she would turn up at Askle and Freiheit's house with the explanation that she was concerned by all of the chaos at the Guild, hoping to retrieve the tape recorder and begin blackmailing them; instead, she found that they'd had to vacate the house thanks to Medea's attempt at revenge. She quickly thought to have them hide out in an empty house near the one where she'd set up the trapped Cacturne, indicating for Hesperos to teleport there ahead of time. After waiting for long enough, she obtained a recording of Freiheit confessing to destroying the Guild's catacombs, and finally dropped the act. Once Hesperos had safely teleported out with the recorder, she threatened to use it to get Freiheit imprisoned if Askle didn't continue working for the trafficking ring. Cooperation Once Herminia had Askle acquiesce, she set out to make Medea pay for throwing a wrench into her plans; instead, with Medea's offers to stay out of Askle's way for the time being and work as a chemist, she refrained and offered to let her work from one of the ring's new locations. Personality Herminia makes up for her less-than-impressive physical capabilities among Fighting types through methodical planning and manipulation of whoever she can sink her claws into; her view of Pokémon as tools includes far more than just her slaves. Her attempts to keep her emotions suppressed meet varying success, and anyone who interferes with her plans will be subject to a subdued, but absolutely seething, anger. Otherwise, she keeps her manner friendly and casual, no matter what the subject of conversation. Miscellaneous Bullshit * Herminia is calm and has good endurance.